Desire vs The Mind
by vaNilLa mAma
Summary: A Love story about Trunks and Rini. Lots of "parts", and some cussing here and there. You'll have to read it for more detail.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone room falls silent (sweatdrop) um..this is my very first story and I hope you all enjoy it. I have created up new looks for the characters and have made some up, and NO, I dont own any of the sailor moon characters or the DragonBall Z characters, well anyway, please give me some reviews and I hope you like it.

Chapter One - The Ride Home

"Rini, hurry up now I don't have all day!" said a slim woman around her mid 20's wearing her hair in a long sandy brown ponytail. "Alright, Brianna I'm coming just let me finish packing my hair things and I'll be ready to go."said (with a slightly annoyed voice) Rini. "_For a girl who's only 19 she sure can sound like she's 30 when she gets annoyed."_ giggling to herself as she remembered how her and Rini meet.

Brianna's Flashback

"Oh fudge, I'm going to be late to third hour and it's only my first day here, oh I'm off to a bad start already." while looking down at her watch, she failed to realize a Long Softly Pink haired girl with three blonde girls behind her as they swayed in awe at how she held her pose with those 4 giant books on her head while talking to them,almost walking past her. As Brianna broke out into a run trying to make it to third hour to only be about 5 minutes late, still looking at her watch she tripped over a small rock and her books went flying into the air and hitting the ground as soon as she had knocked the pink haired girl down with her as one book hit the girl's perfectly tanned right leg. "Hey!, get off me you..you..you oversized ding dong!". As the pink haired girl managed to push off the sandy browned haired girl off of her in a mere 3 seconds, and stood up to brush her self off, the three girls started glaring at the sandy brown haired girl, then darted over to the pink haired girl making sure she didn't have any bruises or anything. "Are you all right Rini?" said the three blonde headed girls in unison. "Yeah, I'm alright..but I don't know if she is.." " Before realizing that the pink haired girl they called Rini was talking about her, she started to feel this soaring pain in her left cheek, bringing her finger to it's place, she got up and brushed her self off and looked at her watch."Great, Now I'm going to be ten minutes late!" "Hmph!" said the three blondes in unison. As Rini looked over at her friends, she shaked her head in disbelief, walking over to the now scrambling to get her books girl, she bent down and handed her her last book. "Sorry, for calling you a ding-dong, it just blurted out, well anyways, my name is Rini and you are?" "I'm sorry for knocking you over, it's my first day here...oh my name?, it's Brianna." "That's a very pretty name, well anyways, I hope to catch you around!" (sorry guys thats all I could think of at the moment.)

"BRIANNA!!!" "WHAT RINI!?!" "Didn't you hear me calling you?, I've been calling you for like 10 minutes, I've packed everything into the car and I'm ready to go. finishing off her statement with a pouty look on her face. As Brianna tried to stiffle a giggle she grabbed her keys and headed for the door "You are so cute when your pouting." "rolling her eyes yeah...yeah you've told me that a billion times now lets get going I haven't seen my mom and Dad in ages and I can't wait any much longer, I can't wait to see what they did with this mansion they bought in some demension." "Okay, now remember when I open the portal you are to keep yourself OUT of the window and in the car because it isn't safe yet to just walk into it yet okay?" "Yeah, okay I'm ready."

As soon as Rini and Brianna were at an open area which was some twenty odd miles away from their apartment off campus. Brianna took a long silver strand of hair and twisted it onto her purple crystal, soon afterwards Brianna turned toward Rini.

"Are you ready to go?" said Brianna misty eyed. Rini could tell that some huge power within Brianna's eyes was tugging at her soul for it to be set free, before Rini could blink Brianna's eyes were now turning into a full set of a deep purple shaded cat like eyes. Nodding just a little and cringing over the fact that Rini remembered those eyes before in an early time, almost like a childhood dream, she still in her thoughts glupped down whatever invisble bump in her thoart and answered with a weak smile... "Of course I'm ready Bri" Sensing the fright in Rini, Brianna closed her eyes and opened them, and once again they were the cool and calm dark purple eyes she remembered Brianna had. "Rini, don't be scared it's just unlike you I have dark energy, mine comes from my mother who once was on the Dark Side, that's all." Rini noticing the friendly tone, laid her head back into the seat and looked at her friend with the same childlike red eyes that she had whenever she had candy in her mouth. "I'm more ready then I ever will be Bri." "That's my girl rubbing Rini's head." As Rini watched as her friend grew silent and started to get at first light purple that deepened its shade into a dark purple energy around her. In surprise Rini saw as Brianna's humanly figure changed into this midcat like figure with only half human looks. She heard Brianna mumbling something and then a blast of energy shot out of the car and it started to open a dark green portal that a purple lighting around the outside that was covering the portal's opening..Rini turned her head as for an answer for this but was soon surprised at how the car had become transparent as so were they.

Well, that's it for now, I'll be up on the next chapter in about 2 hours so tell me if you like my beginning or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Arriving...

After what seemed like hours in Rini and Brianna's time, they were through the portal and into the demension in which Rini's parents lived in three minutes."Hmm...said Rini as she looked up to the sky, They don't have a moon here...." "I'm surprised your mother didn't change that, as soon as fixed up their mansion?" A slightly blushing Rini replied "Well, she really wouldn't do to much of a change unless I could be there with her for support, it's likewise with me, I wouldn't do anything without her.." "Rini, you and your mom Serena have such a great bond, it's so amazing seeing that, me and my mom were once like that before she went totally Black Evil on us, I think your mom killed her when I was young, yeah and it was this one girl that looked almost like you to come to think of it..." As Brianna was going into deep thought a tear escaped down her face as she whispered more to her self then Rini "and boy do I miss my mom now." "I'm so sorry Brianna...." As Rini tried to figure out whether to hug her friend or stay away. Brianna surprised her with a huge grin on her face. "What are you looking like that for Bri?" "Just thinkin' Ri, now what if theirs like super cute boys here and they like totally are in to us?" As a big sweatdrop appeared on the back of Rini's head, "OMG!!, you are so weird one minute, your totally sad and the next your perky?" "(Ignoring Rini's comment, she grabbed the peice of paper she had in her back pocket) Okay, now we are supposed to meet at a place called Capsule Corps, to be taken to your parent's house, now all I gotta do is search for it....As Brianna said this a upside down cresent appeared on her forehead and turned dark purple as she started to say Capsule Corps (yeah I know , pretty outta there right?)

Okay....wait....I got it....okay, all we have to do is go 3 miles from here and we'll be there." "Nice Trick, you got there Bri"said Rini with a smirk on her face. "Your almost like a complete Onstar system except you drive people there..."As Rini tried to stiffle a giggle as she saw how Brianna was looking. It was a confused yet Playfully aware look that meant she got the joke. "Haha, very funny Rini, your so lucky I'm hungry or I would have...." "Would have what?"said Rini in her playfully voice. "Stuck some candy up your nose if I had any..."said Brianna. After Brianna said that it was quiet for 2 minutes until they looked at teach other and bust out laughing. As Rini clutched onto her stomache feeling as is she was five and Serena was making her laugh yet again by the way she acted around Darien, she finally caught her breath and was able to muster out "Your so funny, when your trying to think of something quick while your hungry, because it always has something to do with food." Brianna just coming out of a deep laugh felt her body shiver as she felt another's energy passing over the car, and suddenly became quiet as to try and feel for the energy yet again with cat like senses and some Saiyan senses also. "Rini, be quiet...." Realizing that Brianna was trying to sense something she became quiet and tryed to sense for something. As Brianna realized the energy was gone, she just sighed and pushed her foot on the gas for a little speed boost.

Arriving at Capsule Corps....

As Rini opened the car door and got out to stretch, Brianna did the same, not even realizing that they were being watched by a lavender haired guy inside the house.

Trunks' P.O.V.

I wonder who they are, I've never seen women like these. They are so...so...beautifully..well..the one with the Pink Hair is fine as Hell, and the other one is cute I guess, but damn. Where did they come from, cuz you sure don't get a look at big ass tits like that on a girl with pink hair like that around here. As he focused on his look at the pink haired girl, he began to look at her more detailed. Noticing that her hair was done into a high long ponytail that was straight with long curly bangs and baby hair stuck so smoothly on her face with a down right drop dead gorgeous tan all over her body and thank god for her tight White Beater which gave away her pink and white bikini top, which somehow managed to hide her nipples and didn't reveal her well rounded big breasts as much as he wanted it too, moving down he could see her exposed six pack as his eyes seemed to glide down her body he noticed at how the baggy blue jeans tried to hide her wide yet beautiful curves and was pleasantly surprised to see that because of the bagginess of her pants he could see some of her pink and white bikini bottom that would have made a regular man weak and ready to give and get her anything she desired, as his eyes traveled futher he noticed her well polished pedicured nails that fit nicely with her body and everything she had on, as his eyes yet still traveled down he noticed that she had on a pair of fresh white nikes on. "Damn, she is bangin' and I want her..." Glancing at the babe with the Sandy Brown hair in a long ponytail also. Just scanning her outfit he could tell she was a woman in her mid 20's, still young and full of life, she was wearing a pink beater that stopped just like the Pink haired girl's exposing her stomache that instead of a six pack, he found a slim stomache with a belly ring in it, amazed by how delicate she still looked his eyes scanned down to her shortshorts that were faded blue jean shorts, and still scanning he looked down at her sexy fit legs that were perfect for rubbing on, while scanning he noticed that the legs were complimented with a nice set of pretty even toes that had Pink Lemonade toenail polish on them that made them shine in the sunlight,wearing white flip flops that didn't have any dirt on them let him now, that she was diffently the type that you touch softly like a fragile glass statue. Ripped from his thoughts as he heard a nagging voice coming from a blue-haired woman shorter than him, that was his mother Bulma coming down the stairs at a slow pace still trying to apply some make-up on her face.

"Trunks, you couldn't get the door?, I mean the one time you come to visit me after moving into Serena and Darien's place, you act like you can't answer my door?" "Chill out Mom, besides I just came to give you a hug, get a glass of pure water, and then I'm out, because I'm going back over Serena's house to train." As Trunks glupped down his drink, he turned to his mother and gave her a tight squeeze of a hug, and moved towards the back door. "I love you mom, and I'll come back to check in on you every now and then to come see you." "Sure, but you know you should see your father also, just because he never has said it to your face, he loves you Trunks and that's that okay?" "Yeah, whatever mom I'll see you later."

Before Bulma could even say anything Trunks had opened the door and just took off in the sky. "Damn, he still can't close the got damn door?, oh well it's time to meet the new people." Taking a last breath before pushing her bangs out of her eyes, She opened the front door and put a smile on her face. As Rini heard the door she turned her attention to it and tapped Brianna on the shoulder. "Hey Bri, look at the door, someone's smiling at us, that must be the lady we're looking for." Before Brianna could even get out half of her sentence Rini was already over there by Bulma talking with those same childlike red eyes she had earlier. "Hi my name is Rini and I'm Serena's daughter, and who are you?" said Rini with excitement. "Hi there Rini, I'm Bulma, after some coffee and sandwiches, well be on our way to your parents home, so come on in." As Bulma let Rini in she stopped before Brianna could come in. "So who are you?" "Oh, yeah I forgot about that,sorry, my name is Brianna, I'm Rini's best friend." "Well, hello Brianna, you are welcome to stay here, if you like." "Umm...actually, I'm staying with Rini, it's kind of a protection thing, besides I'm her best friend and I wouldn't leave her alone for the world." "You really are a great friend, anyways let's go."After their coffee and sandwiches, and loads of girl talk, they all became great friends. Not to much later did they all take off on their way to get to Serena's house.

Arriving at the Mansion...

It was some what like Capsule Corps yet bigger, and it reminded you of a hotel like the Hiltons in Hawaii."Wow, this place is beautiful..."said Rini in a cloud nine voice. As a slightly blushing Bulma replied "Why thank you I came up with the design and everything else for the house, and just had Vegeta and his friends build it for me." Looking as if she was in a hazy dream. "You should have seen them,they were sweaty and looking sexy as ever...." As Rini looked at her confused."Yeah okay..anyways, let's go in."said Rini. Not to long was it before Brianna and Rini were taken to their rooms that was on the second level of the mansion, their rooms were 3 doors apart, and Rini was feeling a little out of it after putting everything away in the drawers that she now owned.

Okay...now it's time to tell you how the rooms looked.

Rini's room.

Rini's room had many pictures of her when she had turned evil, and yet some pictures were family portraits, and when she was a baby to a little girl. As soon as you walked into the room you could see this huge bed that had light pink silk and lavender lace drapes covering the bed. The room was a soft room, something for a kind-hearted person to have, with very soft cream carpet. The room was kinda like a condo seeing that it had a state of the artskitchen, and a state of the art bathroom in it also. Fully equipped with dressers,and all the accessories needed.

Brianna's room.

Brianna's room was done in a Forest like environment, because of the state of the arts science, the room seemed like you walked directly into a jungle. It was perfect for Brianna, the room seemed to have a calming effect on her. The bedframe was made from bamboo, and the bed was a queen size bed with some egyptian cotton sheets, that were a rainforest green.Everything was state of the art, it had a full bathroom and kitchen, that was fully equipped with everything needed.The floor was wooden, and it had heat sensors for the right tempture for your body. In the far back corner it had a medium size jacuzzi in the middle of the bathroom. Everything was perfect for Brianna.

As Brianna packed the last top into her drawer she was finished with putting everything in place the way that she wanted it. "Okay, now that that's down I can go down to Rini's room and see what she's doing." As Brianna entered Rini's room the first thing she saw was all the poster's of Rini when she was dark,family,and childhood pics.

"I guess this is going to always be Rini's room, regardless of what happens.." As Brianna felt this emotional feeling that was mixed with pain and the wish that she could have the same love that Rini shared with her parents. A tear almost escaped her eye, and before she knew it Rini had pounced on her from behind and was giving her a great big bear hug. "Hey, let go Ri!" "Lol, your so funny Bri,come on let's go I'ma take you to meet my parents, first we can search by the pool then work our away around the place okay,?" Before letting Brianna out of the bear hug she had taken her into the hall way. "Damn, you got a strong ass grip girl!"said Brianna while rubbing her neck. As Rini gave Brianna a hug, Trunks had landed oh his balcony which was the 2 doors away from Rini's room.

"Finally, I'm back to a place that I can call my own." said Trunks as he opened the sliding door to his room/condo. "Now,I'm just going to change into my training clothes and train for a little while."

Well That's for Now look back for some more lata ok ;)?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After an hour of searching for Serena and Darien they finally made it two the third floor, and checked almost every room until they came upon a big room at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Alright, I'ma knock and then you ask if their in the room okay?"said Brianna "Sounds good, to me."  
  
As Brianna knocked on the door, downstairs and unexpected guest had arrived.  
"How,may I help you Sir?"  
"I was wondering if I could purchase a room in this mansion?"said a bronze handsome young man with bleached blonde hair,and medium blue eyes.  
"Okay, now what name will you be putting it under?"  
"Malachite."  
"Okay, your room will be on the second floor at the right end of the floor right across from a forest room which is...607, so your room number is 608 and here are your keys sir, have a wonderful time."  
"Thank, you and I will."  
  
"Who is it?" said a soft female voice on the other side. "Umm...Mom...Dad...is that you?" As a charming voice answered."Rini?, come on in." As Brianna opened to door to their room, Rini just stood in the doorway amazed that they hadn't really started to look their age at all. Her mother and her father were still acting young, but they still had a young look about them.  
  
"Mommy is that really you?" "Of course, who else would it be?" As Darien raised his hand to wave,he looked directly at Brianna. "Brianna is that you?" As Rini turned to face her friend, and Serena looked at Brianna with a "haven't I seen you before look on her face." Darien took the time and explained it to Serena. "Remember, Serena you killed her mother when she was a little girl, the one that had the cat like features/human features remember?" As a slightly sad looked crossed Serena's face. "I'm so sorry Brianna, I was just trying..." As Brianna cut her off, don't worry about, hey if it wasn't for you my mom would have been trying to still conquer the world and trying to get the Silver Imperial Crystal, so I should be saying thanks." "Well,I'm still very sorry honey, and you can stay here for as long as you like and your always welcome to come back." "Thank-you alot, you don't know how much that means to me." After everyone caught up on what was going on,  
they went to dinner, Serena and Darien were posing that Rini should drink this drink to make her have Saiyan strength and everything.  
  
"Mom..Dad...look, if I want to increase my strength beyond Earth's powers, then I will but at the moment I like my current strength." "Ri,  
I don't know, it sounds like something fun, and besides it can't be that bad...right?" As Brianna was giving the puppydog eyes, Rini was giving in, each moment she looked at her. "Oh...alright I'll do it, but first off what's in the drink?" As Darien and Serena looked at each other Darien nodded. "It's made mostly up of Vegeta's blood mixed in with some energy beans and some other stuff,is that right Serena?" "I think,  
oh and one thing, you'll have to train to build up your strength." "You mean we basically are drinking some guys blood right?" Both Brianna and Rini had that "I'm not drinkin it" look on their face. "Actually, it's not that bad it kinda tastes like mango's mixed with our blood." said Darien.  
"Ewwww...Daddy did you just hear yourself?" "No,and you can decide on it in 3 three days tops,okay?" "That sounds better"said Brianna.  
  
After enjoying the whole dinner scene, everyone went up to their rooms to get ready for bed, all expect Rini....  
  
After seeing Brianna go into her room, Rini snuck out her room to go to the pool. Only wearing the Bikini she had underneath her clothes earlier that day, with a medium size pink towel wrapped around her waist. As she made it down to the pool area, she didn't even notice Trunks was in the jacuzzi underneath the water laying down. As Trunks felt a weak energy, he slowly lifted his head out the water and turned around to catch Rini removing her towel and throwing it onto a chair, and started taking the band off her hair, as her hair was released from the band, it was like seeing a unicorn, her hair was all the way done to her feet.  
  
Trunk's P.O.V.  
As she released her hair from the band that had trapped the long beautiful silky hair into a high ponytail, her hair seemed as if it was taunting him,  
as it shinied softly in the light of the dimly lit pool area, the soft pink color flowing with endless curls. Swaying in the slight breeze, she looked like a goddess, with a perfect bronze tan, everything about her made him aroused. All I wanna do is just touch her skin to see if it is as soft as how it looks, to run my fingers through her hair and see if it is as fine as silk, to inhale her seductive smell, and see if it is a wonderful as she makes me feel, to caress her in places not shown, to fill her every desire is what I want to do. As if coming out of a daze, Trunks shook his head. A girl got me thinkin like that? Fuck! I don't even know her yet she's been on my mind ever since I saw her at Capsule Corps. Well I might as well get this over with.  
  
As Trunks started to rise out the jacuzzi, he watched as Rini dived into the pool like a pro, diving in very gracefully like a swan, it seemed like everytime she swam, it seemed like watching a swan dance gracefully in the water. Finally deciding to get into the pool, as Rini was going for her 3rd lap in the pool.  
  
"Hey, you mind if I join you?"said Trunks looking at Rini with a seductive smile. "No not really." As Rini looked at Trunks getting into the water it was almost like a magical moment.  
  
Rini's P.o.V.  
Got Damn,this boy is fine as hell, where did a F-i-n-e ass boy come from like that? Looking at how his body was perfectly shaped, with a 12 pack that looked godly,as his bronze toned skin slipt into the water with, ease seemed to be teasing me. As his Lavender hair looked as smooth as silk as it was tied into a ponytail stopping at his shoulders. His arms were the type where a women would love to melt into them, strong and ripped. Not wanting to be put down, the type where you'd look into his eyes, and just melt...the type when you had sex, it was an orgasm frenzy, and his seductive smile just made her bite her lip, the fact that as he started to swim towards her, he flashed her that seductive straight pearly white smile. I couldn't help but smile,  
before I knew it he was in kissing distance upon me and was holding my waist, as if we were a couple, before I knew it my hand had shot up and smoothly brushed some of his lavender hair out of his eyes and moved in for a kiss. As his head lowered down to me all reality came back to me in a snap, as I smoothly brushed the kiss off by nuzzling his neck and whispering into his neck, enhaling into his scent which smelt like some exotic mix with coconuts as the main ingredient.  
  
"I barely know you, so what is your name stranger?" said Rini "Trunks, gorgeous and yours?"  
"I'm Rini, Serena and Darien's daughter."  
"Well, aren't I graced of your being princess."  
As Rini rolled her eyes and slid her hands to his chest, and moved into him like she wanted a kiss,and as soon as he lowered his lips to hers, she pushed him away with all her strength, causing him to fly about 20 inches away from her.  
"Don't ever call me a Princess, I got away from that, and I'm never going to fit that roll."  
As Trunks just smiled, and swam back to her, standing at arm length. "Now what's that all about there Gorgeous."  
Finally getting tried of his questioning and the goreous thing,Rini finally stopped being nice.  
"Look, I don't know you, but get this straight, you don't call me goreous, you don't ask questions unless I ask you something, and for yo info, I don't fit the princess type, how would it look, me in a goreous long pink formal dress with a splint on the side..with black high heeled boots, almost combat style with my hair in a neatly wrapped bun, with a swiss army knife showing on the side of my thigh, I'm more a Senshi type girl, I'm not feelin' the whole pretty princess look." "Shit, what you just described to me, would make you look drop dead goreous even more than you are now, but I get your point your more like a bodyguard,then anything and that sounds great to me." "hmph..at least you understand."  
  
After getting to know each other all the way down to child dreams, they swam for a little while and got ready to go to their rooms.  
"So Trunks, will I see you around?" "Of course, I couldn't forget a goregous girl like you any day." said Trunks as he flashed her his famous smile as his heavy lavender hair stuck to his face.  
"That's great, well see ya later Handsome." said Rini as her now straight hair clung to her body hiding and reveiling her beautiful skin.  
Stopping short at where Trunks stood, Rini calmly placed her hand on his face and pushed away his beautiful locks of lavender that were heavy on his face. As Trunks slowly moved his hand to her neck and softly moved her hair to her back. As he got ready to lower his lips to hers, Rini slid her finger to his lips and softly said.  
"Slow down, big boy, there's plenty of time for that, now Good-night." said Rini as she tapped his nose with her index finger. As Trunks just smiled and said "See you around Princess."   
  
Sorry I haven't been updating, it's just I've been in a little stress period, anywayz, please keep reading, thanx a bunch. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the morning sun filtered into the rooms, The servants were busy working at setting the tables,  
getting ready for breakfast, and the rest of their tasks, back up in room 604, a soft pinked haired girl was just laying in her bed..  
  
Rini's P.O.V.  
I wonder if Trunks stays here, I can't wait to tell Bri about my next boytoy or maybe he can be more than that? Whoa, wait a hot second, am I acting on my clit or what? I mean I barely know the guy, but I've already fantastized about him six times? What the fuck is wrong with me? I mean damn, don't I have anything else to fuckin' think about?  
  
As Rini made her way to her bathroom, she started the bath water, and put 3 drops of strawberry&coconut bath oils into her water and strawberry bubblebath in the tub also, while waiting for the tub to fill up she had brushed her teeth and ironed her clothes. Coming back into the bathroom, the water was just where she liked it. Almost full, slipping out of her night gown and lace panties she eased her way into the tub.  
As she soaped up her rag with dove soap, she was left to think about yesterdays events. Before she knew it Brianna was already taking off her robe when she finally heard her yelling at her.  
  
"God Ri, what were you thinking about?" said Brianna as she slipped into the water.  
"Damn Bri, I thought your room had a bathroom in it?" "So and, I came for girl talk." said Brianna with a smirk on her face.  
"You do know we are grown women taking a bath together right, and what gets me is your supposed to be the mature one!" said Rini as she flicked some foam onto Brianna's face.  
"Well, excuse me, I happen to be a kid at heart, and besides being too serious was never my thing" said Brianna as she splashed water onto Rini. "Oh, and pass me a rag would you?"  
"Pink or Purple?"  
"You got Green?"  
  
"Here" said Rini as she threw the purple rag at Brianna, "Take it or leave it."  
As Brianna started to laugh "I didn't know you got serious when it was bathtime Ri?"said Brianna as she lathered up her rag and began to wash her face.  
" Hey, your the one taking on my relaxtion time!" "Whateva" said Brianna as she rolled her eyes and started to lather up her arms with soap. "So, I saw you last night with Lavender boy, and boy did you guys seem like you were engaged!"  
"WHAT!?!" said Rini with her eyes almost poking out. "I mean, yeah whatever it wasn't a big deal, just some guy I was chattin' to, Damn Bri, I didn't know you was a spy?"  
"Whatever, I was about to go hop into the pool when I saw you and loverboy all "close" and everything."said Brianna as she started to wash up her legs. "I didn't want to interupt something that could have happened, so do you plan to date him or not, because a man like that....doesn't need to be a toy okay?"  
  
"okay, I get it, I get it damn, we need to hook you up wit a man, quick fast and in a hurry."said Rini as she started to Shampoo her hair with a Strawberry &Coconut shampoo. "Pass me the coconut conditioner over there will you please?"  
"Sure no problem." As Brianna passed her the conditioner, she grabbed a watermelon shampoo and started to wash hers as Rini started to turn on the water to rise hers. "This is to cute, we so have to do this more often." said Brianna "What take bath's together?"said Rini as she put her head under the water and pulled it out after 10 minutes. "Damn I got to much hair for my own good." As Brianna laughed. "Move I have to rise mine,oh and yeah take baths I mean it's kinda fun."said Brianna as she started to wash out her hair. "Kinda kiddy if you ask me."said Rini as she conditioned her hair.  
  
After washing their hair and themselves Rini was lotioning up when Brianna decided to go back to her room to lotion up and put on her clothes.  
"Alright Bri, see you in ten then, oh and don't forget to lock the door on your way out." said Rini "Damn, you act like I don't know that already." said Brianna as she closed the door.  
  
As Brianna got to her door, she felt someone was behind her, snapping around quickly to see who it was, to her surprise it was a long time ex-boyfriend Malachite. Amazed at how he was still well cut seeing that all he had only boxers on she could see his amazing 12 pack, and the broad shoulders she had well fell in love with, not to mention his over all handsome good looks and charming attiude, knowing that what he wanted was what he got.  
Well keep reading the story, see ya next time! ;P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the fuck are you doing here?" whispered Brianna in an almost frightened voice.  
"I live here now, you see I purchased a room here, now may I ask what are you doing here?"  
"I am here with a friend."said Brianna as she closed her robe as she noticed Malachite was staring down at her.  
"No need to cover up Bri, I've already seen you naked."said Malachite  
  
Brianna's P.O.V.  
Feeling trapped like a caged animal, I just wanted to break free from his gaze,but seeing that he had penned me onto the door,I couldn't do anything until he let me go, I felt his heavy breathing on my neck as his left hand slid into my robe and he started to glide it around my thigh moving upward until his hand was gripping my ass, and his body was pressed up against mine, I could feel his hard dick on my thigh as I manuvered it so he wouldn't be able to slid into me, it was strange seeing that I thought I left him 2 months ago and he still had the power over my body. I wanted to scream..in pleasure but yet I wanted to punch the shit out of him for doing this to me, I yearned for him to kiss me, but yet I was scared that if he did, my whole independent act would go away,seeing that he always put me on a pedestal like I was some kind of god, and only he had to take care of me, that's what I had broken away from right? It wasn't a mistake for me to up and leave him, it was just time right? Damn it's kinda funny how you start to realize what an ass you've been to someone after you do it. I had felt someone yank my arms upward as my door opened and we fell unto the floor, before I could realize what was happening he had got off of me, closed the door and was on me again, this time I reached for his boxers as a soft moan escaped out of my thoart, damn it was still there, the want for his 10 inch penis to connect with my body, for him to fill me up and make me scream I thought when I came here, I would be safe from temptation and clear my head, but here was this 6 feet tall man hovering over my body and making me wanna do things I never wanted to try in my whole entire life. It was finally clear to me, he wanted me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I knew that the people from his family usually got what they wanted but damn,if I wanted to run away to the end of the world, he'd probably find me.  
It was clear I had to give in or cave in, I didn't have another option. As another moan escaped my body, I tried to stop it I tried to manuver myself so he couldn't get inside me. Before I knew it he was fingering my nipples and kissing me roughly, then gently as I slowly started to join in on the kiss."I want you Brianna, and I plan to marry you when I get the chance."whispered Malachite. "Because I always get what I want and the one thing I want the most is you, so open up sweetie." said Malachite as he manuvered his knees inbetween my thighs and used them to part my legs so he could get inside for a better feel of me. I was in a trance not caring what he did with my body,as for all I cared if he wanted me, he could have me, I was open to recieve the pleasure and the pain that he brings to me. "Brianna?" said Malachite as he wiggled his dick around the sides of my pussy, while one hand was on my pubic mound as he tounge gentle slid up and down my breasts. I was ready to attack his mouth with kisses when he called out to me.  
  
"What is it Malachite, are you not satisfied that your getting me?" said Brianna seductivly.  
"I'm all and more for that, but do you really want me?"said Malachite as his hands made it's way up to her face as he caressed it. "Seeing that you left me and all"  
  
Brianna's P.O.V.  
Pang! And there it was, he did care that I had left him, and now he wanted to know why, most likely, but the way I left him would have made people bitch slap me for the rest of my life, I left right after we had sex and he said he loved me, I didn't say anything back, I wanted to, but he said he didn't care if I did or didn't, he kept repeating it and it made me scared, so afterwards I quickly took a shower and put some fresh clothes on by the time I had came out the bathroom he was asleep, so I just took my stuff packed it up, wrote him a note on a sticky note pad that said:  
"Sex was great,  
had a blast, now it's over,  
see you around Mal."  
xoxo's Brianna

I know out cold, coldhearted and all but when you go commitment scared you run or cheat, and the he was to damn good lookin', had a great personality, and amazing respect for women.  
So instead of doing him wrong, I just ran, I know still wrong, but what can I say? But now it was the time to repair the broken heart that most likely, felt like he did something wrong. So I took a deep breath and nuzzled into his neck, the spot where I was comfortable to say everything I wanted to in.  
  
"Okay, I am so sorry for leaving you the way I did,it's just that you scared me with the "Love" thing and it felt like the walls were enclosing on us and..."  
"So how about the shorter version?" said Malachite as he stroked the side of her face.  
"Basically, I was scared of commitment, and I love you really it just felt like you kinda was "moving in to catch the prey" thing, so I ran, and for that I will never stop apologizing."  
"It's funny though, because you would have thought I would never want to see you again, after you broke me like that, most men would have been like "Fuck dat dumb as bitch!", but I'm like there's got to be a reason,so Brianna Ann Smith I love you more than you could a imagine." "I kinda figured that one out when you were "playing" with me, at the door."  
  
Finally getting the hint Malachite looked over his amazing catch,and got "stiff" when he saw the robe teasing him, as it let him glance at the full body that it held captive underneath,as it slid open and close,as it's captive wiggled around as it caught Malachite's frosty stare. Licking his lips only once Malachite started to slide the robe off of Brianna, as it slid off with ease,Malachite got "excited" when he saw the perfect 10 body that he so yearned for in the two months that she had left him. Now it was his, the woman with the most attractive body in the world.  
It was all his...  
  
"Malachite?"  
"Yes?"  
"Stop staring at me and fuck me now!"  
"No!, I'm going to do this my way, slow and steady, so just let me do what I want okay, or I will be rough with it."  
"ooo...I like the new backbone you've grown Handsome."  
"No see I've been had it, and don't fuckin' treat me sweet, you know what.."said Malachite as he pulled up his boxers and got off of Brianna."I don't feel like fucking you now, but um we should diffently go out to dinner today okay?, well..see ya later Bri,xoxo's sweetie xoxo's."said Malachite as he slammed her door shut.  
"Damn,ain't payback a real bitch."said Brianna as she grabbed her robe and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower.  
  
Okay, stay tune for Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Back in Rini's room.  
Rini's P.O.V.  
  
It was only a matter of time after I had lotioned and oiled up,before my mind slipped back to Trunks, I mean who wouldn't think about him? He was goreous, I mean he must have women lined up around the corner for him, but then why does he want me? I mean yeah, I can basically get any man I want, but I would think he would be wiser than to fall for a misfit like me, I mean most women wanna be like me,or they want to have me as their best friend,but I just feel so self-consious around him,like I'm not good enough for him or I'm just not his type,and it's funny because I've only been around him once, and I'm steady thinking about him. This is a damn shame!. Shaking her head as she started to put on her Very Sexy Orange and Pink bra and panty set from Victoria's Secert. Finally snapping her bra she reached for cuffed sandblasted cargo capris and her two beaters that were sugar pink and buttercup yellow,she shoved on the capris and put the yellow beater on first then the pink one, finally satisfied with how she looked she put on her white ankle socks, and her crisp white nikes. Going back into the bathroom to do her hair, she quickly snapped on her gold hoop earrings and gold charm ankle bracelet. After twenty minutes of combing and brushing her hair she pulled it back into a high ponytail,  
then put on a soft pink lipgloss, and did the "smoky eyes".

Finally satisfied with how she looked in the mirror, she went back into the bedroom and grabbed 20 capsules that Bulma had given her, put her brush and comb in one, then put her makeup and lipgloss in another, and then grabbed her wallet and put the 2 she had used for her things in there, went to her closet grabbed her pink small backpack and put the rest in there and grabbed her keycard for her room, today was going to be great Bulma,Brianna, and herself, were all going on a shopping spree! Which meant lots of malls, lots of guys, and lots of restaurants,and they were going to stop at a car dealership,so she could finally get herself a car. Today was going to be an amazing day and nothing was going to stop that....  
  
Back in Brianna's room.  
Brianna's P.O.V.  
Having come out the shower,Brianna dried her hair and quickly lotioned and oiled up making sure that she got prepared before Rini would come in seeing that they both had the keys to each others room. Making her way to the bed Brianna was relieved to see that she had ironed out her outfit before going over to Rini's room. Putting on her Very Sexy German Chocolate triangle bra with embroidered lace and the matching panties to go with it, she quickly slide into the panties and snapped the bra. Quickly snatching her faded bluejean cuffed cargo capris with the slits on the back on the cuff she quickly shimmied into them, and then easing herself into her silky tunic with a orange floral print and medium green silky ribbon which had a haltered neck and was back out, putting on her light orange and medium green anklet socks, she finally put on her crisp white nicks with the black trim on them, rushing back into the bathroom she put on her orange and mid green ribbon band watch, put in her small diamond studded earrings, and put on her orange banded necklace with a mid green smoothed out thin piece of rock, looking at the watch she could tell she had done all that in only 10 minutes, so figuring that she was ahead she brushed her hair for five minutes,then slicked it back and combed through it so you could see the neat lines and braided some of it and then wrapped it into a neat bun. Finally starting on her makeup she lined her lips with a dark brown and colored it in with a nice warm honey brown tone lipstick and put some gloss on afterwards, finally decided to just line up her eyes with a black eye liner and making a thick line with it, she put on some glittered light orange eyeshadow which she lightly "dusted" her eyes with. Orange was her favorite color because it was bright and brought out the green specks in her purple eyes, and she loved that. Just as she started to darken up her eyebrows with the liner, she heard Rini coming in.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom Ri, just make yourself at home."said Brianna.  
"okay, oooo..I love your room, they did a great job on this room, I guess they must have known you needed a relaxing atmosphere."  
"I guess so Ri, hey could you put about 25 capsules in my purse?"said Brianna as she finished her left eyebrow.  
"You really don't need 25, so I'ma put 18 in your purse and give you two so you can put your makeup and brush and stuff in them."  
"I guess, today you must be wearing makeup and acting on your best behaviour then."said Brianna playfully as she finished her right brow."  
"Ha,ha very funny, and yes I am is it such a big deal?"asked Rini as she toyed with her ponytail. "I mean, I don't always have to be like a boy you know, I can do the whole "Sexy Woman"thing right?"  
"Of course Rini, I was just messin' with you."said Brianna "Besides we are gonna give them girls a run for their money, when we are at the mall,  
cause you now all the boys, are going to be looking at us."said Brianna as she came out of the bathroom with her makeup and brush and comb.  
"Well, don't you look pretty Brianna."said Rini as she took the makeup and things from her.  
"I know."said Brianna as she twirled around, "and your not looking bad yourself Rini".  
"Thank you"said Rini as she put both the two capsules of Brianna's things into Brianna's purse.  
"Alright now let's go meet with Bulma downstairs,because I know she's here already, I can just feel it."said Brianna as she acted like she was sniffing out Bulma.  
  
Laughing Rini agreed and they made their way downstairs.  
  
Join us next time for the adventures of B.B.R. at the wonderful world of the MALL...lol see ya next time ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 In Malachite's room...  
  
After his little "playtime" with Brianna, Malachite himself had took a cold shower, and was coming out when his doorbell rang. Quickly wrapping a towel around his lower half, he pushed his hair out of his face and went to answer the door...  
  
Out in the hallway.  
"Rini, go head downstairs I'll meet you down their, I have a score to finish with Mal...I mean someone."said Brianna as she looked at the last door on Rini's side. (That's got to be his room)  
"Okay, just tell me what happens later,I'm going to go find Bulma, we'll be waiting in the lobby."said Rini "Sure,no problem."said Brianna as she watched Rini disappear from site before she rang the little doorbell.  
  
Malachite's room.  
As he made his way to the door he was wondering who could it be. Maybe the maid? Well, not wanting to waste anyone's time Malachite quickly unlocked his door and opened it. Surprised to see Brianna there with a grin on her face, he blinked just to check if his mind was playing tricks on him, quickly clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes....?" said Malachite as he pushed his long hair strands out of his face."I justed wanted you to know that I was leaving to go shopping, and that I'd be back at around 1:00 in the morning."said Brianna as her gazed slipped to his towel, and was quite surprised when her hands quickly rest on his soft shoulders.Malachite noticing the moment, quickly wrapped his hands around her waist and slowly kissed her with all the passion he could muster up at that moment, slipping the tounge occassionally into her mouth and sliding it out whenever she went to suck on it, finally parting from the kiss, Malachite looked down at her with his icy blue eyes that seemed to have soften when he looked at her, " So..your all mine then huh?" "Of course, what other girl could fuck your brains out like me?"said Brianna as a gentle smile appeared on her face as she gripped onto his towel."now see I could teach you a lesson,but I have to be downstairs in like... Before she could finish Malachite's tounge was sliding into her mouth and they where on his bed in a mere 4 seconds.

Brianna making this her advantage quickly slide her tounge to the lower part of his neck and slid it in circles over his spot and while sucking on it he started to moan. Loving the fact that she still could make him moan she wasn't too surprised when she had rolled over on top of him and snatched the towel from beneath him, that she made "stiff" too. Satisfied with her prize she,  
quickly got off of him kissed him on last time, and looked over his body.  
"Damn, I hate to put that thing to waste,but I'm late as is, so see you later Mal." said Brianna.  
Before leaving Brianna quickly stroked jr. once and winked over at Malachite as she slammed the door shut."See that's just wrong."said Malachite as he quickly ran back to the shower and turned it on cold....  
  
As Brianna made her way downstairs, she quickly wiped off her hands with a wetwipe, and made it to the lobby, and just like Rini said they were right there, giggling over who know's what. Looking over at Bulma she could see that she was dressed to please with a baby blue ruched keyhole cami that had spagetti straps and a white demin skirt with baby blue strips going down on each side with a split in the back to go with it, and some baby blue flat sandles with white pom poms. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and she had on aqua colored studs with a babyblue bracelet on. Even her toenails were babyblue with white dots on them. She was matching all the way and she was carrying a white coach purse. You could tell she tried to apply make-up but instead chose a soft pink lipgloss to top the whole look off. Just as Brianna got half way there, a guy with mid-length long lavender hair with a few strands of hair hugging his face and a low ponytail, he was wearing a black,gray, and white striped polo dress shirt open showing his white beater that fit snug on his abs, that you could clearly see, dark denim blue jeans, and black and white nikes. Shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way over to where Rini and Bulma where sitting and kissed Bulma on the cheek, as he gave a sexy smirk to Rini.  
  
"The nerve of that jerk!" said Brianna under her breath. She wasn't about to let this happen to Rini. Gliding her way over to the small crowd. She stared coldly at the handsome man then back to Rini. "Bulma...who is this handsome man right here?" said Brianna with a sweet but laced with venom voice. Rini shot a cold icy glare to Brianna. "Bulma, please excuse Brianna's rudeness, I'm sure there's an explantation." "Oh, don't worry about it she's new I won't be jumping down her throat anytime soon, anyways (turning her attention to Brianna) This is my son Trunks Briefs." Motioning toward the strapping young man before her eyes. "He'll be joining us this evening at the mall, as so will my husband Vegeta."Trunks smiled turned into a grimace frown as he looked towards his mother."Why is he coming?" said Trunks demandingly. "Because, I want him to go shopping with me and that's the end of the conversation, do you hear me?"said Bulma as she turned an icy glare towards Trunks. "And you bet not even start any shit this time Trunks, or I swear to god..." Bulma stopped as she noticed at how loud her voice had gotten and all the people staring at them. "Well, what any of ya'll wanna start something?" said Bulma in an annoyed voice. "Mom, seriously I really don't give a fuck about pops but if it makes you feel better, then I can act as if I do okay?" said Trunks as he tried to calm his mother down with a soft voice. Finally Bulma nodded in agreement. "Let's go or we're gonna be late." said Bulma realizing that she would never get her son, to love his father the way he loved her.  
  
On the way to the mall, Bulma had decided to go to the mall in fashion because when they got to the door, a white/silverish limo was awaiting their arrival. Stepping into the car was like a tiny house. They had a small fridge, a bar, a little room,kitchen, and a bathroom.Noteing that this was near impossible it kept Rini and Brianna amazed and yet puzzled at the same time. "What in the world...how did you get all of this in a limo that looks just like a regular one?" said Brianna. "With our new technology at Capsule Corps, anything is possible, just give us your dream car and we'll get to it, see the new technology was invented of course by me. The idea was to get a car to have the necessary items, that we would need, say..if your car got stranded on the side of the road, and it was going to take about 2 to 3 days before someone could come and help you." "Bulma, this is so amazing!" "Yeah, Mom I'm really proud of you."said Trunks as he hugged his mom. "Yeah, one of those hugs should go to your father every once in awhile." "MOM!, could you please just be happy that I even agreed to go on this trip with you, cuz I could be at my place training right now...." "Trunks you just betta be on your best behavior!" "I'm not seven I know how to behave!" said Trunks as some of his strands of hair were clinging to his face. "Don't you dare raise your voice at your mother!" said this dark-haired muscle bond beauty.  
"I'll do whatever I want, and you can't stop me, shit you weren't even there for me when I needed you, so just fuck off!" "Trunks!" "Mom, just shut up, I'm tired of being hounded by you,  
and then Mr. Wannabe Daddy at the last minute comes and tries to make things better!?!"said Trunks angrly. "Trunks....."  
  
Just then Brianna's phone went off, and Brianna and Rini were saved from this big Family Issues Epsiode. "Well....um we'll be right back I've got an important phone call to answer said Bri with a smile on her face. yeah...and I've got to..oh yeah I forgot my money I'll be back. Quickly exiting the car Brianna and Rini dashed into the hotel as they heard the voices in the car getting louder.  
  
"Geez...you would think they could get along in front of company." said Rini. "Hold on Rini, my phone is still ringing." Digging her phone out of her pocket, the number was unknown. Puzzled she answered the phone with a quick hello. The silky lustful voice that flowed through the phone with a rythmatic beat, made her heart beat faster, and her eyes spark with lust. "How'd you get my number." "Don't worry about it, so when are you going to "play" with me?" "Oh, you didn't get enough of earlier?" in a surprised tone. "I don't think I could get tried of you caressing me,  
and that look in your eyes ever." "Well.....you ignite something in me." "aww... is that all I get?" Turning around to see who was around, she recieved a quizical look for Rini. "Umm...I gotta call you back." "Say my name Brianna." said Malachite with a mixture of lust and playfulness. "I...what?" "just say it, then I know you'll have a great ride later." "Be quiet!" said Brianna surprised at her school girl giddiness and the blush creeping into her cheeks. "Then just say my name, and I'll make sure-" "Malachite, I'll see you later love" said Brianna loud with a sound of pride in her voice. Rini seriously did a double blink and still couldn't believe what she'd heard...Malachite.... "Ladies, we're ready to go." said Trunks annoyed about something. "Here, we come!" said Brianna with a smile on her face. "what...when did...how did..." "Come on Ri, let's go." said Brianna as she grabbed her arm, and led her to the door, Rini still looking with a stunned look on her face, as if she'd been hit, but didn't know, what direction the hit came from.  
  
Alright Chapter 8 will be out in a week, and I wanna say thank you to all the people that sent in reviews, because I was seriously thinking about taking the story off the web, and not typing/writing anymore stories at all. Well I'll continue to write as long as you keep sending in reviews, and liking what I write. Well thank you so much for the support. See ya lata. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Sliding out of the limo as they arrived to the mall, you could still feel the tension between the family of three. Rini coming behind Trunks had tripped and Trunks had grabbed her by her waist, as he helped her gain her balance. Next came Brianna blushing like a schoolgirl, when she saw a bleached blond headed man waiting on a bench smiling back at her. Then came Bulma and Vegeta looking like they had just came outta hell itself. As Brianna made her way to the bench, she kissed the bleached blonde as he pulled her into his lap. Still holding onto Trunks, Rini could feel his grip tighten around her waist, as her fingers brushed against his arm. The look on his face told her he was in no mood to explain. Bulma and Vegeta were holding hands as they cut in front of everyone to set up the plan. Brianna finally got out of the blonde's lap and walked over to the group with him.

Rini's P.O.V.   
I couldn't believe this Brianna actually was back wit Malachite! After all that shit she put me through so she could live wit me, she back with him. I mean damn, I thought he was the one who did her so wrong or whateva. Why am I even sweatin' over her, I mean I got Trunks, who's actually getting a "rise" outta of holding me, and boy is that a Johnson underneath his jeans, it's on straight hard, and it's starting to poke my ass. Well, at least everybody's got a damn date, even though this not what I had hoped for. After shopping around for clothes, I decided to go to Victoria Secerts and get me some bras and panties, oh and I can't forget my lotion too! So anywayz, all this time I'd been separated from Brianna, and didn't mind. Trunks kept me at full attention with the small things he said and did. Like when we were at Foot Locker, every chair was taken but one, and I knew he didn't want to get up, I mean he WAS carrying all my shopping bags, so when I came over towards him, he grabbed my waist and pulled me down into his lap, resting his head on my shoulder as I tried on some new gymies, and got me a couple of pair of Tims. I really didn't want to get off of him, but I had to go pay for what I wanted. Prying his arms off my hips to make my purchases was the hardest part, I mean who would want to move away from him? As soon as I started shopping for some underwear he surprised me when he came back with 3 pairs of thongs, 2 pairs of G-strings, 4 pairs of Boxies, and 1 cute pair of regular underwear. I mean the rest were very sexy but I just couldn't believe this, plus he got my actual size in each pair! "Rini, let's go"said Trunks as he whispered in my ear as we were waiting in line. "I'm hungry...."he said as his hands dropped from behind and went inbetween my legs, moving them slowly up and down on my jeans. God I wish we could have stayed like that forever his hands were so relaxing between my thighs, but damn the bitch at the cash register had to say next. Removing his hand I slowly walked toward the young women with fiery red hair.

"I'd like to purchase these and a bottle of Forbidden Fantasy, Amber Romance, and Pear Glaze lotion and body spray please." Looking over me as she put the stuff I just bought in a bag, she smiled at Trunks. "Long Time, no see Briefs!" "Hi...Care, How are you?" "Oh, just fine you know taking care of my sister's kids and working here, we should diffently go for lunch I get off at 12:55." "Oh...that would be great...some other time, but you see I'm here with Rini, hanging out."_ Is that what he thought we were doing? Hanging out, now if I can remember correctly, wasn't his hand just inbetween my legs?_ "Oh, go ahead I'm sure I can handle myself Trunks." I said as I glared at him, grabbing the bag I pushed by him, exiting the store. "Fiesty One huh?" said Care as she raised an eyebrow towards Trunks. "Yeah, just the way I want her..." said Trunks as he licked his lips, shoved his hands and in his pockets and started walking out. "See you around Care, don't forget to call and check in once in a while k?" "Sure, no problem long as "Pinky" doesn't answer the phone." He was all the way out the door before he even heard her comment. "NEXT!!!"

_Brianna and Malachite......._   
As Malachite hit the button for the last floor, and closed the elevator door, he pinned me into a corner, where his lips connected with mine, teasingly brushing against my nipples as his soft tongue touched my neck, my hands automatically went around his neck bringing him in closer, as his tongue made little circles on my neck, taking in his scent as his head dropped further down as his hand moved away my shirt on the left side of me, taking my rosy colored nipple in his mouth as he licked the nipple then sucked on it gently, caressing the other one, I gentle started to nibble on his ear, moaning as his hand unzipped my capris and went into my panties, he gently started to stroke the inside of me, clamping my legs together as he started to go faster, I couldn't stop him, we were suppose to just tease, he was actually starting to go at it, Before I knew it he had pryed open my legs and unzipped his pants, I slowly started to caress him, as he guided it in me, my legs where wrapped around his waist and it just looked like I was having a front piggy back ride...I had pulled my shirt back into place and started to wiggle down more on his dick and as a deep moan came from my throat the doors opened and all I heard was a gasp. As my eyes flew open and Malachite stopped in his tracks.........

Hey, can't promise to write more until I can cuz I've been extrememely busy. But Thanx for readin!!!


End file.
